Random Drabbles
by theimpossiblegrrl
Summary: In order to cure her writer's block, theimpossiblegrrl challenges herself to write in the confines of drabble. Multiple pairings, some AU, EWE, canon, personal headcanon, drabbles related to my existing stories, etc. Much will be to make NinaSays giggle and sigh.
1. Not a dom (SSHP)

Harry walked into the bedroom, surprised to see Snape waiting for him. The old bat was already undressed, making Harry feel inadequate as he compared the size of their cocks.

"I didn't expect it to be you," he said, touching the leather vest he thought appropriate to wear.

"The day is full of surprises indeed," Snape replied, standing up. He circled around, looking at Harry's arse, made bare by a wave of his wand. The cane he wielded would not be as silent.

Harry sighed and fell back into his normal role. Lifting his arse in the air, he waited.


	2. The Fat Lady's Surprise

"Password?"

Draco and Pansy stared at the woman in the pink dress.

"Just let us in," Draco said.

"Password?" the Fat Lady huffed.

"You should be afraid of us. Do you know who his father is?" Pansy asked, growing tired of this.

The Fat Lady simpered demurely before asking, "Pass … word?"

"Give it up, if you know what's good for you," the Bloody Baron chided. The pair watched him as he floated by before they turned back to the painting. The sight made them run away as fast as their legs would take them.

"Told you!" the Baron cackled.


	3. The Hex (SSGW)

" … just to make that point clear, there will be no tolerance of any suspicious activities this year. House points will be taken from any student who dares to defy my direct – "

Headmaster Snape paused as a flurry of black bats suddenly charged from his nose. The Great Hall erupted in laughter until he composed himself, staring down the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables in turn. He caught her snicker softy as she pushed back the shockingly red hair from her face.

Instead of joining her in the soft laughter, he continued as though nothing happened.

For now.


	4. Sirius Thoughts (SB)

Sirius looked at the sky, wondering at the sight of the star his brother was named for. It was dim this time of year, just twinkling gently among the myriad of brighter stars around it. He let his eyes wander to his own star, bold and bright in the sky.

Shivering in the damp cave, he waited patiently. For James's son he would continue to fight, just as he always has. For the memory of his golden brother, whose light had been dimmed too fast, he would endure.

Besides, the cave was far more comfortable than Azkaban ever could be.


	5. TTTB: Mothers (SSOC)

"What are you thinking about?"

Lia sighed and turned to look at Severus, her aqua blue eyes a little vague when she said, "My mother."

"Was she a good woman?" he asked, setting down his almond and chocolate biscuit before sipping his overly sweet tea.

"She was," she replied. She twisted her wedding ring. "What was yours like?"

Severus touched his wrist absently before answering, "She was very sad."

Lia touched his hand with hers, hearing the pain in his voice, but decided not to push him for now. Instead, she sat with him until all the sweets were gone.


	6. Apprentice: Brotherly Affection (BW)

Bill walked into Ginny's room to look for her copy of _Quidditch through the Ages._ Ron was wrong, and he was going to prove it to the little bastard. Suddenly, he was hit with the sensation that it was too quiet in her room for it to be natural.

Bill worked through the facts simultaneously:

Snape and Ginny had been in this room, alone.

Snape was in love with her, by Bill's translation of the runes on her bracelet.

She'd looked flushed when she returned to the table.

 _In different clothes_.

He tore the book apart with his bare hands.


	7. A Witch in the Family (HG)

"Well, Dr. and Dr. Granger, Hermione is a witch."

Hermione watched as her parents looked first at each other, then at the elderly, oddly dressed woman sitting across from them.

"How dare you say something like that?" Dr. Granger asked, shocked.

"It's not a bad thing, it's –"

"You don't say that about an eleven year old! She's as sweet as a sugar cube," Dr. Granger insisted.

"But – "

But, Hermione knew what she was - had always known. She winked at the woman wearing pointed hat and pointed her finger at the vase between them, levitating it four inches.


	8. Fear of Flying: Surprise (SSGW)

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the light glowing over my abdomen.

Poppy couldn't speak for a minute. She stared at the light, just as I did, before shaking her head as though she was trying to clear it.

"I cast the spell non-verbally, Ginny. I didn't want to upset you if it was … oh sweet girl, you're pregnant!"

I looked into her happy blue eyes before I dared to look at the light again. I stroked my hand over it, unable to stop the gasp that came from my mouth.

"What are you going to tell Severus?"

"Surprise?"


	9. TTTB: Notice Me (SSOC)

Professor Snape didn't realize that Lia had watched him the entire night, from the time she walked into the Great Hall until she bid him goodnight and kissed his smooth cheek. Nor did he realize that she had worn the skin tight dress to attract his calm black eyes, not the overly bright eyes of George Weasley.

Lia sighed as she walked back to the carriage, her breath creating a puffs of fog in the cool night air. She would finally get his attention, she promised herself, sooner or later.

He was so thick, to be such a learned man.


	10. TTTB: Mirror Image (AD)

"I know that you are my grandfather," Lia said.

"And what makes you think that, my dear girl?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling behind his little half-moon glasses.

"Common sense," she said, looking at her new face in the mirror. "There's also the fact that you made me look exactly like you did when you were my age."

"Whoops," Dumbledore said, smiling as he altered the glamors slightly. "Better?"

"Slightly less obvious," Lia said, smiling at her reflection. She turned around and hugged him tightly, trying to memorize the way he smelled and the crinkle of his beard against her cheek.


	11. Beauty Among the Ashes (SSGW)

Severus watched her, hiding his face behind a curtain of his stringy hair, as she scrubbed the largest cauldron in Dungeon Five. Even though Ginny was overheated from the exertion of washing a pot that was larger than her body, she managed to look more beautiful than anything he could remember seeing in ages.

He ached to just brush his hands over the hair that made the classroom look less gray.

The sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it. Severus turned the second he saw her stiffen and started to cough, pretending the sigh was just its precursor.


	12. Apprentice: A Confession (SSGW)

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a confession to make."

He looked at Ginny and brushed a few strands of hair off of her forehead, onto the pillow under her head.

"What is it, my love?" He stretched and sighed, having just caught his breath after making love to her for the first time.

"I thought you might want to know that I turned in that faulty preparation on purpose."

Severus inhaled, turning again to look into her mischievous blue eyes. She smiled as she turned over and rubbed her hand over her milky white arse invitingly.

"My office, Miss Weasley. Now."


	13. Shameless: Wand Work (GWAJ)

"You know what this party needs, George?" Angelina yawned.

He grinned lewdly as he looked around the sedate crowd. "A brochure for the new shop?"

"Besides that," she said, adjusting the low cut robes that were threatening to dip down to her waist. "Come on. Let's give them something to talk about other than your sister's taste in men."

As she walked over to the orchestra, motioning for them to pick up the beat, George covertly touched his wand. He couldn't be bothered to hide his laughter when the crowd began to gasp over the sight of his wife's breasts.


	14. For What It's Worth (RL)

"Thank you, Severus." Remus smiled as took the goblet and drank it down, trying to ignore the flavor of the potion.

Severus nodded coldly before turning back to the door to Apparate to the school.

"Wait," Remus called after him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened in the old days. I should have done more, as a Prefect."

Severus looked at him blankly before he gave him the finger and Apparated away.

"At least you said it, Remus," Tonks said as she reviewed the maps on the table.

"For what it's worth," he said as he shut the door.


	15. Healing Waters: The Coconut (SSGW)

"Is that coconut moving?" I asked, looking at one of the palm trees by house.

"No it isn't," Severus said loudly.

I jumped, as I was startling easily since I became pregnant.

"Come inside, my dear. Dinner awaits," he said, taking my hand and kissing it as he helped me stand.

"What are we having?"

"Midnight pasta," he said, winking at me.

"But we have that after we …" I blushed when he brought my hand to his groin. "Oh."

"Oh," he said, chuckling.

When I looked back at the tree before we went inside, the coconut had fallen away.


	16. Nothing in Common (SSHG)

"Why does everyone think we'd make a good couple?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a pot of red ink off of Severus's desk. She'd walked to his office to grade papers hours ago and hers had run dry.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied, taking her spare quill when his broke. He sighed when the smell of orange blossoms reached his nose.

"It's not like we have anything in common," she said, slapping his hand when they reached for the last cream bun.

"Nothing at all," he lied, picking some lint from her long black teaching robes.


	17. All for One

"Sit. NOW."

Ginny, Neville, and Luna sat in unison on the bench across from Headmaster Snape's.

"You have been up to no good, haven't you?" Snape said, so softly that Ginny's heart started to pound in her chest. He stared at each of them in turn, but she felt his eyes on him the longest, searching her face before he turned away with a sweep of his robes.

"We aren't afraid of you," Neville boasted, turning red with his words.

"You should be, you little fools," Snape said. "Detention for you all – separately. Let's see how brave you are apart."


	18. Fear of Flying: On the Pitch (SSGW)

"Are you ready to go back in?" Severus asked.

Ginny nodded her head, still leaning against him. The sun had set and the pitch was finally beginning to cool. She looked up and saw the drips of sweat running down his face, realizing his Cooling charm must have worn off hours ago.

"Darling, let me," she murmured, unbuttoning his coat, then his linen shirt, exposing his pale skin to the rapidly darkening sky. His scars shimmered in the half-light, like silvery sickles and strands of Veela hair.

"Do you know how much I love you, Ginny?" he asked.

"I do."


	19. TTTB: Intimidation Tactics (SSOC)

"Is it true you are Pureblood, but lost your memory and lived as a Muggle for over a decade?"

The smug looking Ravenclaw who spoke eyed Lia suspiciously as she opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. Severus had tried to prepare her for teaching, but neither of them had suspected that word would travel this fast about her past. At least they hadn't figured out her lineage, just yet.

Lia narrowed her eyes, remembering an intimidation technique that had been the first one Severus had taught her before the beginning of the term.

"Turn to page 394."


	20. Healing Waters: She's the Boss (MM)

"You want us to take a what?"

"A babymoon," Minerva smirked. The quill in her hand shook with her suppressed mirth.

"What in the hell is that?" Severus going to rip the quill from her hand and … no, no. Must be calm.

"A vacation before your little girl is born. When is the last time you and Ginny took one?"

"The Potions –"

"Work trips don't count," she said, knowing they'd probably paid more attention to the cauldrons than to each other. "Your apprentices can cover your classes. You'll thank me in the end for this, you silly man."


	21. Fire of Devotion: The Path (SSLE)

"I shouldn't have come," she whispered.

"But you did come. Why?"

"I don't know … I don't know!" Her whispers became louder as she paced the wooded path, talking to herself as she always did when she was unsure.

"Do you love him?"

She looked up in surprise. "With all my heart."

"All of it?" he asked, easing closer to her as her lithe body stilled by the willow tree where they lay as children, watching the birds he made from twigs.

She turned her face away, her breath catching as she answered, "All that's left of it, after you."


	22. Apprentice: The Power of Red Lace (SSGW)

I checked the clock on the wall, knowing that this detour would get me in trouble. But his brand of discipline was one I craved, and my arse already stung deliciously in anticipation.

"That one," I said, pointing to the lacy black garter belt on the table. "And the red one too."

"Christmas present for the fella?" Madam Malkin asked, winking as she gathered the items along with the thigh high stockings I'd picked out earlier.

"Something like that," I said.

I put one on before I left, the power of the red lace fueling my steps back to him.


	23. Apprentice: The Next Morning (SSGW)

We were as we had been not too many weeks before. I was straddling his lap, slowly rocking my hips against his. Except, this time, Severus and I were both nude, making love for the first time in his bed.

We were both crying. My tears were always too close to the surface, but I'd never seen his mask break, not even yesterday. Each sigh, each moan broke down his barriers until his mind was open, his thoughts sliding into my own.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered, his hands softly caressing my face.

I smiled. "I love you too."


	24. Respect (SSGW)

**_Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting._**

Ginny looked at her handy work and smiled. She'd written on the walls of the castle before, half aware of her actions as she was deeply entranced by the Dark Lord's magic. But this – _this_ – she would remember for the rest of her life.

However long that may be at this point.

She gathered up her supplies, hoping that the Carrows wouldn't catch her this time.

* * *

Snape revealed himself after she left, smirking at the writing on the wall.

 _That cheeky, brave little chit._

He shook his head and left it there to be found.


	25. Apprentice: The Attic View (HPHG)

They looked like two black dots in a limitless expanse of white.

Hermione stood at the attic window of the Burrow, watching them. The dots would occasionally stop and almost touch, then would hurriedly move away as though frightened of merging into one.

"So much pain," she whispered, shivering as a gust of wind slid through a crack in the wall.

"What is it?" Harry asked. He reached for her from where he sat, going through the contents of his old school trunk that Molly had insisted on keeping next to Ron's.

"Nothing," she said sadly, joining him for while.


	26. Aftermath (DM)

"One of us now."

Draco opened his eyes and tried to blink the tears away. The pain was excruciating. Nauseating. It was his Aunt Bella who spoke, looking down on him with pride. But his mother …

His mum looked ill, like she might pass out along with him. Her knuckles were paler than her ivory skin as she gripped the chair back. Draco watched as her eyes darted to the man next to him, her mouth moving silently.

"Well done, Draco," Snape said. He put a hand on his back as Draco stood, steadying him. His eyes looked dead.


End file.
